


【ABO】L’amour Secret 05

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【ABO】L’amour Secret 05

吴世勋好像铁了心想把两人的关系从炮友发展成恋爱一样，除了黏着张艺兴变本加厉地向他要之外，在两个人“搞在一起”一个月的纪念日，还特意约张艺兴去逛街吃饭看电影。

张艺兴虽然已经退出娱乐圈了，但名气不减，依旧走到哪里都有骚动，也有粉丝热泪盈眶地跑上来要签名和合照——这算是吴世勋的失误，因为他本想像情侣一样去拉张艺兴的手的，结果不料哪儿哪儿都是镜头，他可不敢轻举妄动，不然等下铺天盖地都是“前人气偶像今人妻张艺兴与年轻继子竟当街牵手”的通稿。

他翻了个白眼，站得远远的，手上还帮张艺兴拿着粉丝送来的信和礼物，看他疼爱他的粉丝，和他们合照起来就没完没了。

直到两个人进入电影院，这才算进入了完全私密的范围内，灯光昏暗，所有人都紧盯着大屏幕，没有人注意到最后一排的张艺兴与吴世勋。

“你对你粉丝真好”

吴世勋吃了一口冰淇淋，小猫儿似的舔着勺子对张艺兴说，礼物和信提的他手都要废了。

张艺兴春风般的笑了。

“她们对我是最特别的存在，就算我已经不当明星了，她们在我心里排名还是第一”

吴世勋很少看到张艺兴说什么事情眼睛会发亮，这算其中之一。

“那我呢？”

“你啊——”

张艺兴抿着浅笑拉起吴世勋的手，没有多余言语，眯着眼睛惬意地将脸在他手背上蹭了蹭。

“知道了吗？”

吴世勋傻乎乎地笑了，对于不亲近的女王来说，这个举动与接吻的效用相同，他放下手中的冰淇淋，开心的抱住了张艺兴的手臂蹭了蹭，手却不安分地朝他的裆部摸去，张艺兴对此默不作声，饶有兴致地等吴世勋的下一个动作，看他想做什么。

吴世勋拉开张艺兴的裤链，白色棉内裤包裹着的性器似乎已经苏醒，在内裤上留下一块儿深色的水渍，他将其扒拉下来，手掌包裹住柱身缓慢地撸动起来。

“我不在公共场合做的”

张艺兴嘴上虽这么说着，却也没叫吴世勋停下来，反而还抬起胯朝他手心顶了那么一下。

“那你想怎么着？”

张艺兴看了看吴世勋的小脸儿，又垂了垂眼看着自己被他手握住的性器，似笑非笑。

“还要我教吗？”

吴世勋煞有介事地看了一眼前方，在确认没有人转过来后，乖巧又驯服地，埋下头含住了张艺兴的性器，才吃完冰淇淋的口腔里还带着一丝凉意，微凉的内壁包裹着发烫的性器，张艺兴倒吸了一口气，咬住了下唇，手搭上吴世勋的头，任由他吞吐起来。

柔软湿润的舌头舔过柱身上的血管，时不时还堵在顶部的小孔处模仿着交合的动作往里探，手也没闲着，梳理着底部的毛发，揉弄两颗粉色的小球，听见头顶的人时不时发出一两声闷哼，就吸得更加卖力。

张艺兴头一次这么狼狈地泄在了别人的嘴里，尤其是看到吴世勋将自己的体液舔的一滴不剩之后，还默默地红了脸，不过幸好是在黑暗中，不然他可又要被吴世勋抓住把柄了。

“其实我给你准备了一个礼物的”

回到家后，自然是到卧室做爱了，他们的一天总以做爱做为结束，纪念日更少不了这个环节。

吴世勋小跑进自己的房间里拿出一个很大的礼盒，张艺兴饶有兴致地亲手打开，眼前一亮，同时感叹吴世勋真是个小变态。

因为知道张艺兴曾经练过芭蕾，所以吴世勋送了他一件被做成芭蕾舞裙样式的情趣睡衣。

吴世勋搂着张艺兴的腰，以一种极为亲密的姿态将下巴放在他的肩膀上。

“你有好多都只穿给老爸看…可是我也想看”

张艺兴噗嗤一声笑出来，仿佛听了个什么天大的笑话。

“才不是穿给你爸看的呢，我是穿给自己看的，还有啊，你偷了我那么多件，才还我一件，也太抠了吧”

吴世勋一愣，脸上烧红。

“你、你知道？你多久知道的？”

“你发烧那次我就发现了，你还真是个小变态啊，我还为此开了几个洗衣服的阿姨呢，原来都是你干的”

吴世勋非但不觉不好意思，反而还嘿嘿地笑着，得寸进尺。

“那你说，之后你穿那种衣服老在我眼前晃悠，是不是故意的”

张艺兴没有直接回答，拐弯抹角地来了一句我就知道你忍不住，不过看来对这个礼物很满意，抱着盒子就跑主卧浴室换衣服去了，吴世勋哭笑不得，打开门倚在门边，抱着手臂饶有兴趣的看张艺兴姣好的胴体。

“做都做过了，换衣服还躲着我”

“那你不过来帮我？”

“遵命”

吴世勋笑嘻嘻地迎上去，帮张艺兴褪下身上的衣服，捧着还带有体温的胸衣吸了一鼻子，不想换衣服了，只想现在就将他的小妈就地正法。

芭蕾舞裙胸口处没有布料遮挡，只有两个托杯托住玲珑的双乳，张艺兴的细腰不需要穿束腰便能完美的贴合特意设计的窄窄的裙腰，下面的裙摆花瓣儿似的张开，裙摆前倾仅能遮住前面的重要部位，不过背面就不行了，圆润的屁股和若隐若现的花穴一览无余，看得吴世勋下身肿胀，弯下腰在臀瓣上啃了一口，留下一排带着口水渍的牙印。

“小妈，你真好看…”

吴世勋平时都会黏糊糊地叫张艺兴哥哥，只有在想刻意调戏他的时候才会叫小妈，这种称呼和这种关系，总能让张艺兴格外兴奋。

“还喜欢这个礼物吧？”

张艺兴捧住吴世勋的脸，这张脸在一开始确实让他不自在过，曾经说过不洗衣不做饭却也全都破了例，甚至还将自己给了他。

四目相对，眼波流转，他踮起脚尖，蜻蜓点水地亲上吴世勋的唇瓣，吴世勋惊讶地说不出话，出于本能的，摁住了他的后脑勺，歪头含住张艺兴饱满柔软的下唇，将自己的舌头送进对方嘴里缠绕。

信息素的气息在彼此鼻腔中蔓延，张艺兴身体躁动不安，空虚爬满了全身。

“感觉还不错吧，和我亲亲”

吴世勋松开张艺兴让他喘气儿，大拇指指腹摩挲着被自己亲的亮晶晶的嘴唇。

“还行…”

张艺兴说完，两个人都笑了一下，吴世勋的手不安分起来。

“小妈，勋勋饿了，勋勋想喝奶”

张艺兴咯咯笑着，任由吴世勋亲吻脖子，自上而下，最终将头埋进被托着的胸脯间，杯托一拉，白兔似的双乳就跳了出来，他如饥似渴地含住吮吸个没完，双手熟门熟路摸索到浑圆的臀瓣，用力地揉搓，手指时不时往湿润的穴口试探。

他的小妈骚得没边儿，连碰一下都能出水儿，敏感得不得了。

张艺兴不过才将吴世勋的性器从裤子里放出来，才握着撸了两下，就听见开关门的声音，吓得两人赶紧分开，吴世勋不知道该怎么办，惊慌地站在原地。

“你爸回来了”

吴世勋翻了个白眼，早不回晚不回，偏偏这个时候来破坏他的好事儿，一下子就萎了好吗？

“你在这儿待着…”

张艺兴说完就要出去，总得想个办法先把他老爸打发了再说，被握着手腕拉了回来。

“你不许和他做”

吴世勋语气略带蛮横，像个小朋友。

“放心”张艺兴噗嗤一笑，“我也不想和他做，我把他哄睡着了就来，你在这里不要出声”

吴世勋闷闷地嗯了一声，见张艺兴就穿着自己送的裙子走了出去，大片风光被自己那废物老爸看去，怎么想怎么觉得憋屈，却又不得不静下来不出声，默默地贴着浴室门，注意着卧室内的一举一动。

张艺兴冷着一张脸出了浴室，刚好碰上吴世勋他爸进来，便用身子挡住门后隐约可见的身影，后者见他穿得清纯又香艳，眼前一亮，迎上来就要抱张艺兴。

“老婆知道我要回来，特地穿这么漂亮给我看啊”

吴世勋翻了个白眼，心想你算老几，明明是给我看的。

张艺兴轻笑了一声，语气里满是嘲讽。

“你倒还觉得你面子挺大”

吴世勋他爸嘿嘿一笑，看着小细腰在自己面前扭来扭去，忍不住伸手想摸一把。

——啪。

清脆的响声，听得吴世勋都惊了一下，反应过来后觉得着实过瘾，过瘾之余竟然还想让女王也打自己一掌试试。

“我这到底是什么癖好..”

他小声嘀咕了一句。

张艺兴满是嫌弃地打掉他爸伸过来的手，后者也不愠怒，摸着火辣辣的手背讨好他，绕着张艺兴打转。

“老婆今天穿的真好看..”

他爸说着就要带着张艺兴往床上倒去，吴世勋听地拳头都握紧了，真想冲出去将两人拉开。

张艺兴轻盈地甩开中年alpha的手。

“不做”

“啊？”他爸愣了愣，在向张艺兴求婚的时候他就知道，张艺兴这个人脾气不好，此刻他的娇娇老婆对他皱着眉头，满眼都是轻视，他非但不觉得被冒犯，反而觉得张艺兴更好看了，“老婆是不是嫌我陪你时间太少了？我这不是回来了嘛..今晚都是你的——”

张艺兴翻了一个白眼，满脸都是不耐烦。

“爱回不回，你以为我多稀罕你那三分钟？”

吴世勋差点没笑出声来，都说男人最忌讳的就是被说不行了，张艺兴倒好，句句往他爸的痛处戳，果然是女王，人和信息素一样，辣。

“好好好，那今天不做了，一起休息吧”

他爸退了一步，张艺兴却没想着给人台阶下。

“啧..你还没断奶是怎么着，还怕一个人睡吗？”

不管女王说什么，臣服于他的男人都只能听着，赔着笑脸，他奚落完吴世勋他爸就要出房间。

“你自己睡”

“啊？那你去哪儿？”

“洗澡”

“我们房间有浴室呀..”

吴世勋心里一紧，心想他爸可千万不要进来。

“水管爆了”

“噢——那我明天找人来修”

张艺兴看了一眼浴室，门后还站着吴世勋模糊的身影，却连一个正眼都不分给他的废物老爸。

“随便你”

 

TBC.


End file.
